The present invention relates to a method and equipment for the supervision and control of the continuous casting of steel.
It is highly desirable to run the continuous casting process of steel at a high speed of casting. Such high speed operation is obviously desirable for reasons of high throughput. However, a high withdrawal speed for the ingot produces inherently a thin skin or shell at the point of withdrawal from the mold; the danger of rupture rises, therefore, with casting speed. Thus, in reality one operates casting machines at a significantly lower speed than were theoretically possible, simply to ensure a high margin of safety.